


【赫云】缆车…

by DanceInTheCloud



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, yehyuk, 拖孩 - Freeform, 赫云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️极度ooc 请勿上升真人⚠️脑洞来自钟真在ins上po的跟哥哥搭缆车的影片看似十分冷静但紧抓栏杆的小手和过于端正的坐姿还有闭着的双眼旁边还有真真笑到猪叫的嘲笑声妈妈呀 云云真是太可爱了 😂😂😂
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【赫云】缆车…

自从上次看到钟真发了钟云哥在缆车上的样子  
李赫宰脑中就有些……  
嗯…不太能言说的念头……

在不断卖萌撒娇之后  
终于卢到他哥愿意跟他再搭一次缆车出去玩  
然后………

。  
。  
。

"呀…你…你干嘛……"

"哥～别乱动唷 我们还在缆车上呢～"

金钟云想到刚刚慌忙躲开作乱的手时  
整个缆车都摇晃起来  
不禁白了脸  
绷紧着身体不敢乱动  
只能用眼神和话语吓阻  
可惜失去爪子的小猫  
在旁边那位看起来  
一点威吓力也没有  
反而让人更想欺负……

"李赫宰…你……呀！！！！"

李赫宰的手从金钟云的衣领探进去  
顺着脖子  
一点一点挑逗的探向胸口

带着凉意的手一碰上肌肤  
瞬间就让金钟云起了鸡皮疙瘩  
胸前点点没被碰几下 就微微颤颤的立了起来

"哥很兴奋吧  
这么快就硬了呢"

手指绕着挺立的小点不停玩弄  
不时捏起 再用指甲轻抠

"…嗯………"

因为紧张不敢乱晃  
只能绷着身体任由李赫宰的作怪  
反而让感觉更加敏锐  
强压下快要溢出嘴边的呻吟  
恶狠狠地瞪着李赫宰

"你…你下去你就死定了……"

"哥～～～  
你明明也很喜欢呀  
看～  
不只这里硬了  
下面也有反应了呢～"

胸前的手还留恋的揉着小点点不放  
另一只手已经探向裤裆间微微凸起的那一块

"呀！！！手拿开呀！！！"

"哥的身体  
在这种时候变得更敏感了呢……"

手只暧昧的搓揉一会  
就感觉到手下那一包 越来越鼓胀  
李赫宰眼里的狼光也越来越闪耀…

"哥…想要吧？"

"不…不要……  
你…别乱来……"

金钟云努力压抑住喘息  
和脑中叫嚣的欲望

"让我帮你吧哥  
会很舒服的～～"

"不要…别……不要…李赫宰你…住手啊…………"

手不敢放开栏杆  
连身体也不敢乱动  
金钟云觉得自己现在就像是砧板上待宰的鱼  
眼睁睁看着李赫宰的手  
慢慢将自己的裤裆解开  
然后把里头那根掏出来  
被撩拨得挺立的分身 暴露在微凉的空气里  
让金钟云忍不住打了个颤

咒骂声正要发出  
瞬间就变了个音调  
惊得金钟云赶紧闭上嘴巴 紧咬着下唇

原本还可怜的立在寒风中的分身  
现在被包裹在湿热的口腔裏  
温暖湿软的触感  
让金钟云胸口的起伏越来越大

"别…别这样……赫宰……  
不要在这……停下呀……赫宰……"

可惜下头的人根本不为所动  
尤其是刚才金钟云那声不受控的呻吟  
刺激得李赫宰更加兴奋卖力  
张大嘴巴专心套弄著哥哥的硬挺  
软滑的舌头 沿着青筋舔舐  
再顺着凹槽  
抵住顶端的小孔逗弄  
然后整根含住 吸吮  
整个口腔被塞得满荡荡的  
还继续更往里头含  
两颗囊袋也被好好的照顾着

"……嗯啊～～～"

呻吟声无法抑制的泄露出来  
在空旷的山谷间 异常色情又清晰  
羞得金钟云只能紧紧抓着栏杆咬着唇  
不让声音再泄漏出半分

而被主人压抑着无法宣泄出声的快感  
则全数反馈到身体上  
双腿不受控的颤抖  
但又记着所处环境而不敢乱动  
在这情况下 感官被无比放大  
强烈的快感 加上紧张.兴奋.羞愧.刺激  
不断冲击着金钟云的神经  
最终 全数发泄在李赫宰的口中

。  
。  
。

帮哥哥收拾干净后  
李赫宰搂过仍旧失神的金钟云  
暧昧的轻吻他的耳朵

"哥…换你帮我了吧……"

压抑着欲望的低哑嗓音  
混着热气 从耳朵灌入  
激得金钟云高潮过后的身体又更软了些  
等回过神  
李赫宰已经解开裤头  
抓着自己的手 在里头来回套弄

金钟云不爽的捏了一下  
立马听到隔壁的哀嚎

"哥～～  
你谋杀啊～～～"

没好气的瞪了眼旁边演技浮夸的死小孩  
然后就要把手收回来  
被眼疾手快的李赫宰抓住了

"哥～～～  
你帮帮我嘛  
你怎么爽完了就不理人了呢～"

说到这个 金钟云更有气  
加大抽手的力道  
李赫宰连忙抱紧哄人

"哥～我错了我错了～～  
你不要生气好不好………  
实在是哥这样紧张乖乖坐着的样子太可爱了嘛  
让人忍不住想欺负………"

李赫宰的声音越来越小  
看了眼依旧不甩自己的哥哥  
嘟着嘴撒娇求饶

"哥～  
下去之后随便你怎么惩罚我都可以  
真的！  
我保证！  
绝对不讨价还价！！  
你理理我嘛～～  
赫宰好难受………"

金钟云瞥了眼李赫宰的裤裆  
"你活该！"

"哥～～你帮帮我嘛～～好不好～"  
哥～～～～～～  
难道你要我硬着下去吗……  
哥～～哥哥～～钟云哥～～～艺声哥～～～"

各种撒娇委屈全数用上  
在金钟云的颈边蹭呀蹭的

"……你…你这死小孩……  
下去再收拾你！"

"哥最好了！  
我就知道哥最疼我了"

开心的亲了下金钟云的脸颊  
然后在金钟云的默许下  
继续拉着哥哥的手伸到裤子里头

李赫宰心里美滋滋的想着  
下去怎么样下去再说吧  
这么特别的回忆  
换一顿揍也值

直到之后李赫宰被金钟云赶到客房连睡了一周  
仍不见人消气  
也只能这样安慰自己…………😖

不过消极归消极  
李赫宰心中 已经在规划下一场特别的回忆了  
他要连本带利的向哥哥讨回来

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话 记得帮我💖👍留言唷


End file.
